(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a camera, and specifically to a technology of performing a high-speed imaging.
(2) Description of the Related Art
High-speed cameras are used in analyzing: (a) car crash test; (b) product drop test; (c) combustion state in internal combustion; (d) phenomena, such as chemical reactions, in the fields of physical chemistry; and so on.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-165750 discloses a CCD type imaging device capable of performing a high-speed imaging, where a plurality of charge accumulation devices are arranged in the circumference of each photoelectric conversion device, and information is written into the charge accumulation devices when writing is performed.
However, the technology disclosed in the above-mentioned document is limited to a CCD type imaging device which is apt to consume an enormous amount of power, compared with a CMOS type imaging device.